


A Clearing in the Woods

by diaphanous87



Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), I love archers, Kisses, Lemon, Married Couple, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), No beta we die like mne, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Timeline What Timeline, Vaginal Sex, elezen thirst, rarepair madness, spicy fic, talks of heats, the author indulges herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous87/pseuds/diaphanous87
Summary: A day together in a clearing, just Silvairre and Tilly. No work to do. No battles to win. Just a time for peace and desire between two people beneath the summer sky.
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Silvairre/Warrior of Light
Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536589
Kudos: 27





	A Clearing in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back on the horny! 
> 
> >:D

* * *

** A Clearing in the Woods **

* * *

Humming softly, Tilly wove her gathered flowers into a crown. Her nimble fingers twisted stems in practiced motions. She was bent over her work, eyes focused. A soft summer breeze ruffled her short hair. Her relaxed ears lazily flicked. Her legs were stretched out before her. She wriggled her bare toes, having shucked her thigh highs and boots at the beginning of her time in the clearing. Pillowed on her thighs, her love drowsed. They rolled and buried their face in her belly. She giggled as arms wrapped around her waist. Holding the flower crown in one hand, she reached down to stroke the tips of her fingers along her beloved’s long, sharp-tipped ear. It twitched and her spouse grumbled, nuzzling further into her lap.

“Ma’tylda…” her name was growled in playful warning as she rubbed along the delicate shell of their ear.

“Yes, darling?”

“Behave.”

Tilly laughed, sliding her flower crown over her ears to rest on her head. She shook her head so it would sit just right. “Why would I do that?” she asked, smile evident in her voice. “Behaving is so boring.”

“You’re terrible.” Flopping over onto his back, Silvairre huffed and folded his hands to rest on his sternum. But the grumbly elezen cracked a smile. “I must admit the crown of blue aster suit you. Do you know what they mean?”

Tilly’s tail twitched at the tip. “They have a meaning?” she wondered. Her ears swiveled forward in interest.

The wildwood chuckled, his charmingly crooked smile warm. “They mean love and patience. And daintiness.” Reaching up, he cupped her cheek, the pad of his thumb sweeping along the marking on her cheek. “For someone of such legendary strength, you are surprisingly small.”

“I can’t help that I’m so short!” She shoved at the laughing elezen whose head was still in her lap. Not that he budged. And not that she used her vaunted strength. It was just play between them. “Oof!” Tilly squealed as he rolled and knocked her torso back. “Silvairre!” And though her crown of petals was still on, it were now askew around her ears.

“Now, now,” Silvairre jokingly chided as he adjusted himself so that he was hovering over her. His elbows were planted on either side of her head, his hips cradled between her barely covered thighs. The elezen dipped his head down to brush a kiss on the tip of her nose. “Pray indulge me, fair lady.” Another kiss was pressed now on her forehead.

“Who knew you could be so charming?” Tilly sighed as his lips skimmed along the apples of her cheeks. He kissed each corner of her mouth but did not fully kiss her lips. “Silvairre…”

“Oh? Is it not my charm that drew you to me?”

Tilly laughed, her fingers curling into the fabric of his tunic on his chest. “Oh please, you weren’t charming at all when we met. The complete opposite, really,” she teased, green eyes bright. “Grumpy old Silvy.”

“Tsk, don’t call me that.” Silvery gray eyes narrowed at her, a teasing glint in them. “I have improved, aye?”

“Oh yes.” The miqo’te wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to tug him back down. “You’ve worked very hard to improve. Now more kisses.”

“So demanding. But if not my charm, what drew you to me, I wonder.” He kissed her temples, breathing in her scent of green growing things, rose water, and her unique soft musk. “Sweet maiden most fair,” he murmured against the skin at the corner of her eye. “Thy gentle beauty and thy forgiving heart. How I longed for thee.”

“Oh! Oh, Silvairre, poetry? How lovely…” Tilly kissed his jaw. “You almost sound like Urianger.”

“Hmph. You’re not allowed to speak another’s name when I’m trying to woo you.” He swooped down, slotting his lips against hers. She eagerly allowed him entrance between her lips. Silvairre swallowed her gasp, slowly tangling his tongue with hers. Above them, the tall grass and wildflowers in the little clearing swayed. He pulled away, despite her whimper of protest. “Now whose name were you saying?”

“Silvairre. Now come back down here.” This time she did use some of her famous strength to pull him down for another deliciously slow kiss. “Hmmm.” Tilly wriggled up against him, her ears wiggling at his possessive growl. She could feel the warmth of his hands through her thin summer tunic as they skimmed along the shape of her curves. She moaned, her fingers clenching at his broad shoulders. He sucked a necklace of marks high on her throat. The miqo’te bucked, her hips grinding up against his growing erection.

Panting, Silvairre pulled back. His gray eyes darkened as he watched her yank off her tunic and breast band. “Out here, really?” But his scandalized tone did not match his actions when he curved down to nose the valley of her breasts. “Well, I understand now why you never have tan lines,” he muttered against her warm skin. “You have absolutely no qualms about being nude in the outdoors, I see.” He suckled her perked nipples, swirling the tip of his tongue around each one.

Tilly gasped, arching. “I am a Seeker, love. I bask in the sun whenever I can,” she managed to say. Her slim fingers skimmed along his cheekbones and his pointed ears. They twitched beneath her touch. “And it’s all the better with you.”

Looking up her torso, Silvairre smiled wide and smug. “Flattery will get you much, my lady.” He kissed his way down her flat belly. He dipped the tip of his tongue into her belly button just to hear her giggle. He deftly undid her shorts and slid them down and off, tossing them over his shoulder along with her smalls. Gripping the back of her thighs, the elezen spread her legs to expose her sex to his gaze. “Ah, here we are.” He grinned when he looked up the length of her body to see her hands cover her flushed face. “Oh, what’s this? Now you’re embarrassed? I wouldn’t be, you’re lovely.” Silvairre brushed his lips along the side of her left knee. “It appears you’ve lost your crown of flowers, love.”

“H-hang the flowers!” Tilly squealed as she felt him kiss her inner thighs. “You-!” Her ears folded back and she panted.

“Me.” Silvairre hooked her knees over his shoulders, her bottom cupped in his broad hands. He vaguely noted that to the side her tail lashed harmlessly, the leonine tip thumping the ground. “Hm.” Adjusting his hands just so, his thumbs were able to reach and spread her lower lips to reveal her wet folds. “Would you like for me to stop?” he casually asked, as though he was wondering about the forecast for tomorrow. He smirked as she drove her fingers through his hair, her hands tightening around the inky black strands.

“Don’t stop!”

“As you will, little wife,” he said. From the bottom of her slit, he used the flat of his tongue to slowly stroke up. The sweet tang of her taste danced across his taste buds. Silvairre groaned while Tilly curved over his head and shouted his name. He explored her folds, seeking out each spot that caused her voice to rise again and again. He thrust his tongue into her entrance. She shrieked and shuddered. “That’s it, love,” he murmured before tracing a circle with the tip of his tongue around her swollen clit. Her wail echoed in his ears. His eyes narrowed in concentration. Moving his right hand, two of his fingers traced along her folds and dipped into her slit. He rubbed the inside, searching. When she warbled a wordless sound at a particular spot being touched, he crooked his fingers against it and suckled her clit. Tilly screamed, her head thrown back. Her inner muscles tightened hard around his fingers. He thrust them in over and over again to draw out her pleasure.

Tilly sobbed, shaking. She fell back, now flat against the earth. Her short fuchsia hair was tangled with aster petals. Her hands were by her head, palms facing the sky. She whimpered as her lover finally relented and went back to mouthing her inner thighs. Hickeys bloomed on her sun kissed skin. “Silv…” she panted. “Please.”

“Shall I undress then?” Silvairre rubbed his cheek against her knee. His eyebrows rose when she shook her head. “I see.” A slow, wicked smile cross his face. “Am I correct in that you wish to be the only one nude whilst I ravish you? That I take you just like some savage, lust-addled brute?” Tilly moaned at the suggestion, nodding. His eyelids fell half-closed, the silver gleam of his irises bright from beneath his long lashes. “Why, Tylda, how wicked. Very well.”

Surging up from between her thighs, Silvairre wedged his hips between them. He quickly freed his cock, gripping the shaft with one hand. He stroked his cock for a moment. The other hand grabbed her thigh tight, holding it in place. Adjusting his knees to firmly plant them, he curved over her. He sucked a mark between her breasts. His once slicked back black hair flowed down, framing his face. Rubbing the head of his cock against her slit, he popped it in. Now his free hand cupped the back of her knee of her other leg, raising it high. The fabric of his clothes rubbed against her inner thighs.

Tilly slid toward him, only her shoulders pressed down against the ground. She gasped. Silvairre suddenly thrust his cock the rest of the way in with one sharp movement of his hips. Beneath him she wheezed and begged for more. He slammed into her again and she wailed. Her breasts bounced and moved with each hard thrust. She gasped each breath, winded from the extreme angle and his unrelenting pace. The sound of his grunts filled her ears along with the wet sounds of his cock plunging into her wet cunt.

Silvairre panted. He ignored her protests when he pulled out of her. She moaned her encouragement as he flipped her onto her knees. Shoving a hand between her shoulder blades, he gently pushed her down while lifting her hips up. He smiled when she flicked her tail to the side for him. Guiding his cock back in, he grabbed her hips back as he thrust forward. His cock slammed in with a wet slap. Tilly squeaked and moaned. The elezen curved over her, his tunic rubbing on her bare back. He felt the flick of her ears against his throat. But he did not go back to fucking her. Tilly wriggled and whined. He kissed her sweaty temple, licking the salt of it from his lips. Shushing her, Silvairre reached for her clitoris. With his cock buried deep inside her, he circled her swollen nub with his bow roughened fingertips. He grit his teeth as her cunt squeezed him in random rhythm. She called his name as he tipped her over the edge of another orgasm. Satisfied, Silvairre straightened up and pushed his lover down so that her shoulders and chest were flush with the ground. Tilly mewled.

“Hang on,” the elezen panted. His fingers gripped her hips. Slowly he drew his hips back only to slam his cock into her. Tilly wheezed. Silvairre bowed his head and began to chase down his finish. His breeches rubbed against her bottom and the back of her thighs as he thrust his hips. They both panted. His fingers dug into her skin, leaving bruises in beneath his hands at her hips. “Tylda, so close!” Silvairre bent forward, his teeth biting at the crook of her neck. She howled, her hands clawing at the ground. “A bit more, sweetheart…” He pressed his forehead to the side of her neck and panted against her skin. The sloppy sound of her cunt taking his cock mixed with her voice. Frantically the elezen reached down again to rub her clit. His eyes rolled as her inner muscles clamped around him and she let out a wail. “Perfect,” he gasped. Heat traveled up his spine. He buried his cock into her as deeply as he could go with one last thrust, his seed filling her. He groaned, his body jerking.

Tilly mewled and panted as she felt his cock twitch inside her with each spurt. “Yessss,” she hissed when his hips jerked since she purposely squeezed her inner muscles to milk him dry. “Silvairre!” She gasped at his palm lightly smacking her bottom. “Oh!” She giggled when he massaged where he had tapped her. “Gods, I love it when you take me like this.”

“I’m glad you approve,” he wheezed. “I fear I’ve marked you up. My apologies.”

“Oh no, I quite like it.” Tilly huffed as he began to pull his softening cock out. “No, stay!”

Silvairre laughed. “As much as I would love to,” he said, “I cannot. Where is your plug, since you have a mind to still feel full of cock?”

“Bag.” Tilly lazily waved a hand at her pack. Her bottom was still in the air, his seed dripping from her sex. She folded her arms under her chin. Her tail was curved up and over her back now. She let out a satisfied hum when her lover slowly slid her firm rubber toy into her slit. “Almost perfect,” she sighed. “Still not actually you.”

“I still cannot believe you convinced me to model for that thing,” he huffed, cleaning himself up with a cloth and tucking his cock back into his breeches. “When did I become such a deviant?”

“You do have the habit of indulging me,” Tilly said, cracking open one eye to look at him. “Is it so bad though?”

“I suppose not.” Silvairre laid down next to her. “It comes out at sundown when we leave for Gridania. I shall draw you a bath at home.” Rolling onto his side, he stroked her back, his warm palm firm against her skin. The elezen smiled when he felt the rumble of her purr. Leaning over her, he kissed her shoulder. “Ah, teeth marks… my apologies.”

“Stop apologizing, silly. I like your marks on me.” Tilly flopped over so that she was facing him. She snuggled into his embrace, her head pillowed on his covered bicep. Her breasts rubbed against his plain tunic. “Ah,” she sighed, arching against him. She curved her leg over his hip. Her arm, the one not curled up between them, hugged at his ribs.

“Insatiable…” He scraped his teeth along her upper arm. “Is your heat coming then?”

“Yes.” Tilly licked his throat.

Curling his other arm around her, Silvairre pulled her closer. “I shall have to ask for the week off then, when it comes.” He kissed her forehead. “Such a thing is covered under marital clauses in the guild contract, after all.” She hummed in agreement. “Don’t fall asleep, Tylda. Sundown is soon. We’ll be going home.”

“Booooo, let’s just stay out here forever.” Tilly shouted with laughter when his fingers dug into her ribs. “Mercy, sir! No more tickles!” She playfully batted at his chest. She smiled as he kissed her. She could feel his lips curve up too. He rolled her onto her back and she wrapped her thighs around his clothed hips. His hands skimmed along her legs. She exchanged a few more kisses with him. “Sun’s setting…” Tilly sighed as he gently tugged out her toy. “Hmph.”

“Hush. Let me clean it before I put it back into the pack.” Silvairre stood up to do as he said he would. “Tylda, love. Clothes.”

“Fine, fine. I guess.” Tilly wobbled to her feet. She laughed as he caught her by her elbow. “Whoops!”

Silvairre furrowed his brow. “I was too rough with you…” he said.

“I am perfectly fine! I loved every moment. You hush.” Tilly hopped and wiggled her bare bottom and tail at him. “See!”

“I can heal the marks for you. I did take a few conjury lessons before we met.”

Tilly squealed. “No! I wanna keep them!” She hurriedly dressed. “Mine!” She planted her fists on her hips. “How else are any of the other miqo going to know I’m yours?” She tilted her chin up at him. Gulping, he stared at the marks he had left too high to hide on her neck. “Silv?”

“Aye, best keep them,” he rasped. His gray eyes were nearly black in the sunset. “Shall I give you more when we get home?”

“Hm!” Tilly nodded, her ears perked forward happily. She bounded over to him, tailed curved up. Throwing her arms around his waist, the miqo’te rubbed her nose against his sternum. “You have grass stains on your knees,” she said to his tunic.

Silvairre threw his head back as he laughed and wrapped his own arms around her.

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to just be soft and it turned into lemon. Oops? 
> 
> (Psych! I'm not sorry at all!)


End file.
